


Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, and is silly, cheek kiss hehehe, lee gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee gets drunk and Neji is tasked with taking him home.





	Drunk

“Are you sure you can take care of him, Neji?”

“Certainly. He seems to be asleep now, after all that.”

“Well then, I leave him to you.”

 

Might Gai turned on his heels, with a worried look on his face, before waving a hand, and disappearing back into the partially destroyed restaurant to pay for not only the meal, but also the repair fees that Lee had caused.

Once again, Lee had accidently downed a healthy amount of alcohol. Although it was clear the liquor was most definitely not water, juice, or soda, he had swallowed the entire cup without thinking; and as the alcohol quickly entered his blood stream his face reddened, and his muscles tightened, his brows furrowed, and he gave off an aura that seemed to scream he was looking for a fight.

Gai had recognized this first, since it was his cup that Lee had drank from, and Neji thought, in hindsight, that perhaps Gai-sensei shouldn’t sit so close to Lee next time they go out. Surely, these sorts of troubles must put a dent in his pocket. His reaction was slow, and Lee was quick. Neji couldn't even grab him in time before the crazed teen threw himself over the booth and declared for a fight, and when he couldn’t find one, attempted to kick the ass of the nearest witness to his ridiculousness. 

Neji chuckled, as he thought about the events not to long ago. He truly was something ridiculous. 

Neji watched Lee who was now propped up on the restaurant’s bench. His chest rose and fell very slowly, he must be in a deep slumber. Lee’s face was still scrunched in a face of disgust or anger or something in between, and was mumbling in his sleep. Something along the lines of 

 

“You ugly bastard, y-ya looking at me or s-s-something?”

 

Kneeling down and facing away from him, Neji grabbed both of Lee’s arms, bent himself forward a bit and pulled him onto his back. Sliding his hands under the outside of both of Lee’s thighs, he rose.

He almost prayed that Lee wouldn’t wake up. If he knew that Neji was, indeed, giving him a piggyback ride, he might spout on about how doing such a kind deed brought out the “youthful glow” in him.

He felt annoyed just thinking about it.

It had been a very long time since Neji had been over to Lee’s house. Lee himself, however, almost every day would wait outside of the Hyuga clan’s branch family household each morning, waiting for Neji and hoping the two could get a quick jogging in. Perhaps 1000 kicks, or at the very least, 200 push-ups. Of course, he would just be told off by Neji instead, about how annoying it is to be greeted like that practically every morning, and “Do you know how early it is?  _ Go home _ !”

So, Neji didn’t  _ really _ remember where Lee’s home was, especially not from where the restaurant was,  and felt a bit teased off at himself for resulting to it, but he was not going to bring home a drunk friend to sleep in his room. That was for sure.

He adjusted Lee on his back before saying his name. 

“Lee...Lee, wake up.  _ Lee!” _

No response, of course, he was knocked out cold.

Neji sighed, before focusing a small amount of chakra into his palm and directing it into Lee’s leg, the shock was like electricity, waking the young man up.

“Argh!” Rock Lee exclaimed, “Whatcha do that for? HUH?” 

_ There must still be alcohol in his system _ , Neji thought. Lee’s words were still slurred and conjuncted, he sounded very tired with a hint of aggression in his phrasing. 

“Where is your house from here, Lee?”

“Oh? Neji? It’s just you? Ah, well then.” He smiled, and rested his head in the crook of Neji’s neck, before quickly falling back to sleep.

“Oh,  _ for the love of- _ Lee,  **wake up!”** He sent another jolt of chakra through Lee’s outer thigh, getting another shocked and surprised exclamation out of the other young man.

“HEY! ALRIGHT NOW, MISTER, YOU’RE REALLY STARTING TO….Uh, Neji?”

“Stay with me now, Lee. Where is your home from here?”

Rock Lee raised his head slowly as his droopy eyes attempted to scan his surroundings. Scratching the top of his head, and then relaxing back onto Neji’s shoulder.

“You need...directions?”

“Clearly, Lee.”

“You don’t know w-w-where I live, Neji? That sorta-kinda hurts, ya know?”

“I’m sure it does, now.” Neji stopped walking, as they were at a 3 way street. “Which way?”

“You can m...make a l...left here.”

“Alright.” So he did so.

The street was long, and although the conversation didn’t exactly stop, Rock lee did find himself falling back to sleep, and his neck relaxed and his head drooped.

“Keep awake, Lee! You’re not home yet.”

“Yes, yeah...hey? Who  _ are _ you?” Lee questioned, it was too dark to get a good look at Neji’s face, and it was much to difficult under the influence of alcohol. 

“Hey lady, did you hear me?” Lee tugged on a long strand of Neji’s hair. “Oh, I...I get it now. Taking me back home for a little this and t-that? Huh?”

Neji almost burst out laughing. Take him home? Who in their right minds would do that?

“Lee-” he spoke through the chuckle he withheld, “I-”

“You know, you got a deep voice for a lady.”

“Lee, I’m not a woma-”

“But you know w-what? I can p-probably work through that.”

Neji rolled his eyes, exasperated.

 

Rock Lee’s home was saturated in dark reds and browns, and his furniture old timey.

Neji strolled in, a sleeping lee snoring on his shoulder as he flicked the light on to the small bedroom mostly adorned by dumbells perfectly in Rock Lee fashion.

Neji rolled his teammate off his back and onto the twin sized bed, made note to tuck Lee in as to not catch a cold, and made his way to the bedroom door.

“Neji?”

Neji turned around to see Lee’s dreary eyes blinking, he kissed his teeth in annoyance.

“Lee, it’s late, go to sleep.”

“Neji~” Lee protested as he rolled himself, quite literally, out of the bed on onto the floor, landing besides him. “I don’t really wanna~”

“Well, I don’t really care what you want. Go to slee-hey! Let go of me!” 

Rock Lee tugged at the loose and baggy pant leg as he whined. Neji trying to shake him off.

“Lee, let go!”

“No!”

“Let  _ go!” _

_ “Nooo!” _

With dissatisfaction all over his face, Neji bent over, and scooped Lee up, bridal style, before throwing him into bed. Relinquishing an “oof!” from the boy, and followed fashion as Lee held onto his collar and pulled him down atop of him.

“Are you crazy, Lee? Get off of me!”

“I don’t wanna sleep yet tho.” He said with a yawn.

“Your body says otherwise. You’re clearly tired. Get some rest-”

“Hey Neji.”

“What?”

“I will go to sleep if…” he thought. “I will go to sleep if you give me a kiss!” 

Lee punctuated the sentence by tapping his right cheek.

Neji Hyuga blushed.

How vulgar!

“You’re out of your mind, Lee!”

“I refuse to go to sleep until you do!”

“Well then you’ll die of sleep deprivation.”

“Aw...please?” He begged, wrapping his arms around the back of Neji.

Neji’s face heated beneath the moonlight, thankful Lee couldn’t possibly see.

“Your face is getting red!”

Spoke to soon.

“It is not!”

“It is! See? I’ll be a thermometer.”

Rock Lee brought his hands to the back of Neji’s head, tugging it down, before letting his lips connect to Neji’s cheek

Neji quickly broke the kiss, falling backwards in a fit of embarrassment.

He knew Lee was drunk, but not stupid!

“Are you satisfied now?” He asked, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand. “I’ll be taking my leave then-”

“Hey Neji~”

“What is it now?”

“I will go to sleep...if you kiss me on the lips!”

Neji’s palm connected to his face in utter annoyance.

“I’m leaving now.”

“Oh, you are  _ no _ fun.” Lee huffed as the bedroom door shut close.

**Author's Note:**

> nyo ho ho~


End file.
